Luke "The Irresistible" Force
Luke “The Irresistible” Force Luke Allan Force (born July 17, 1977) is an American professional wrestler. Born and raised in Virginia Beach, Virgina, Luke is a graduate of E. Norma Stitz High School and University of Virginia and a graduate of Georgetown Law School in Washington DC. Luke was 3 star athlete (wrestling, soccer, and golf) in high school. He wrestled 4 years while at University of Virginia and won the 1998 NCAA Wrestling National Championship at the heavyweight division. Luke’s father is a retired Navy captain and former senator from Virginia. Luke is a member of the Bar and has maintained an active status since initially passing the Bar exam in 2002. Luke has wrestling professionally since 2002 in both Europe and the United States. Luke did not wrestle from ’04-’09, choosing to focus on his law career. Luke worked for Phillip Morris successfully defending the tobacco giant against several multi-million dollar law suits. Dutch Organization of Professional Entertainment (DOPE) 2002 Although he remained in pristine shape, Luke did not participate in sports while as Georgetown so he could focus solely on his law degree. Luke graduated and quickly passed the bar. To celebrate his graduation and bar exam, he and his girlfriend took a trip to Europe. While in Dusseldorf, Germany, Luke was walking past the local sports arena when he thought he was being attacked by to men who violently collided with him. Luke kicked one man in the head and cradled the other one and held him on the ground. Luke screamed “Polizei” to the crowd who seemed to very quickly gather around the action. Rather the German police showing up, a man in a striped pounded the pavement thrice, and handed Luke the DOPE Hardcore Title. Luke would lose the title 6 seconds later, but would sign a contract to wrestle for DOPE through June. East Coast Wrestling Association (ECWA)/ Ultimate Championship Wrestling (UCW) 2002-2004 After fulfilling his contract with DOPE Luke returned to the States to embark on a full-time wrestling career. He quickly signed with the ECWA and found success by winning the Florida/Georgia Title. He won the ECWA Heavyweight Title on Christmas night 2002 by defeating Sam Slade in an Indian Strap match. Force lost the title to Slade two days later in a Russian Chain match. Six days later Luke recaptured gold by defeating Slade at Wrestlefest ’03. The following day Force defeated Dorian Grey in a unification match. The ACW merged with ECWA to form UCW. Luke was the first champion. Luke would lose the title to Slade and spent the spring of ’03 battling Frank Bladder for the UCW American Championship. Luke would lose that title in May in the Tower of Power match. Luke won the UCW World Title on the first day of Wrestlefest ’04, he defended it on day and lost it on day 3. On day 4 Luke won the UCW American Championship. That title was retired by the UCW that immediately following the match. Phillip Morris 2004-2009 Luke did not renew his contract with UCW. Although never confirmed, it was believed to be the retiring of Luke’s beloved American Title that caused Luke not to seek a new contract. With his father’s influence combined with his own merits, Luke quickly found work as an attorney with Phillip Morris, the massive Tobacco company. Luke was a superstar and saved the company hundreds of millions of dollars by vigorously defending them against claims. Luke made quite a bit of money working for Phillip Morris. Luke only resigned at the request of his father who was a potential candidate for a Presidential appointment as the Health Czar and did not want the potential conflict. Vanguard Championship Wrestling (VCW) 2009-2010 Luke returned to professional wrestling in June 2009 with VCW. Luke captured his first Tag Team title with Troy Bourne. Luke and Troy never got along and Luke ended up taking both belts and defending them himself twice before losing them. Luke won the VCW Heavyweight Crown in an Elimination Chamber match. Luke would defend his title against Gamer throughout the year, eventually losing it to him in London. Full Throttle Wrestling (FTW) 2010 Luke was working with both VCW and FTW at the same when FTW offered an enormous contract that required Luke to wrestle exclusively for FTW. The contract was from July 2010- July 2013. Luke was the reigning Octane Champion at the time of the signing. He lost the Octane title in what was to be the start of a world title run. Due to the amount of money spent on wrestler’s contact and a legal issue with the name, FTW folded on July 18, 2010. ' ' FU Corporation 2004-present After winning his first trial with Phillip Morris, Luke founded FU Corporation. Luke began buying expires patents, often times taking advantage of inventors who were not always aware of patent law. Luke relied heavily on the efforts of his longtime family friend, Richard (Dick) Gozinya. Dick was an expert at finding ways to legally “steal” patents. The first of the lucrative patents came in late 2004 when FU Corp acquired patent no. 3,885,832. This is the patent for apparatus and method for underground excavation of hard rock. The second came shortly after with patent no. 6,782,415. This is the patent for a business to employee messaging system. These 2 patents alone would make FU Corp a Fortune 500 Company FU continues to deal heavily in the business of “patent stealing”. Since 2010 they have added a construction division, an advertising and marketing division, and a promotions and event divison. Since 2010 FU Corp has been the sole promoter of Wrestlefest, constructed 4 wrestling only venues in Europe, and 48 high school football stadiums in Texas. In 2017, Luke Force took a leave of absence as CEO to resume his wrestling career. The Company is to be run by a person board. On that Board is VP of Marketing & Advertising, Dick Gozinya; VP of Promotions Anita Cox; and VP of Construction Hugo Brutus. LukeForce.com FUCorp